


猫与车载道具

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光公 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: 跳蛋play，尿道play，ooc
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 29





	猫与车载道具

满盈着盈蓝光芒的塔内传来清亮足音，水晶公正沿着水晶台阶拾级而下，去将审批好的文件交给各个负责人。后面传来微麻的酸胀感，向下的步子踌躇一下还是继续前行。  
早上醒来时，身边只留下曾有人睡过的痕迹，水晶公将脸贴近柔软床垫的凹陷处，仿佛还能感知到那个人遗留的余温，随后后穴传来的异样就让他抿紧了唇。从感知到的形状来看，正是光给自己看的那个小玩意，大概是在他还未醒的时候塞了进来。  
想起昨夜的应允，水晶公手指扣紧了怀中抱着的文件。他并不介意恋人用这种带点情趣的手段。既然是自己应允的事，自然不能失信于人。  
只是有一点令人疑惑，从醒来工作到现在，埋在里面的跳蛋完全没有动过。  
那个，该不会是年久失修了吧？念及数千年都能持续活动的机关和守卫，这个可能性还是先排除为好。  
水晶公念头一转，既然已经过去半天都毫无反应了，难道是光为了捉弄自己并没有开？还是昨晚太激烈，这个反而刺激性不够吗？  
水晶公垂下手向后移去，隔着厚重的袍子后摆停在尾椎之上。只是果然感觉不一样啊，比起这种小巧的形状，光就更加——  
体内细微的颤动打断了他的思绪，仿佛沉睡的跳蛋在感知到他的记忆后一同苏醒过来。被牵动的内里流窜起些微快感，水晶公微皱起眉，收回试图去摸的手继续走着。今天要做的事还有很多，如果不再刺激下去只是这种程度的话，他应该还能撑很久。  
直到踏足塔外没入汹涌人潮中，他才发现实际情况比自己乐观的预估要麻烦得多。因为不明原因后穴涌出了温热的体液，浸透的内裤黏糊糊贴在身上，被走路带起的风弄得冰冷，又逐渐被体温捂热，隐约有种自己失禁的错觉。他下意识绞紧穴口，想控制体液溢出，热流丝丝缕缕汇聚到下腹，前面也逐渐抬头，顶端磨蹭在平角内裤上紧绷得难受。只是他已经到达了工艺馆门口，不把事情办完，实在没有慌张中断返回的理由。水晶公一边平复自己的心情一边快步上前对着迎面而来的人微笑起来。  
随行的工艺馆人员捕捉到水晶公皱着眉难耐的神情，还以为是自己声音太低语速过快导致的，又重新细致讲解了一番近况。水晶公一句都没听进去，即使他努力支起耳朵捕捉音节，却被体内涌起的蜜潮扰乱了思绪。刻意放轻放缓的呼吸被身体里震动肉穴的嗡鸣淹没，声音正在逐渐变响，烧得滚烫的脸开始升腾起潮红。水晶公不露声色地往那个被自己放在工艺馆的亚拉戈球边上挪了几步，机械活动的摩擦声也许正好能掩盖自己那不堪的秘密。所幸这里人声鼎沸，即使听觉敏锐的人捕捉到了，也不大会联想到他们尊敬的城主过膝长袍下会是这幅模样。尾椎弥漫开过电的快感，被刺激得过度敏感的身体甚至无法经受住他人无意扫过来的交错目光，断断续续时有时无如同拂过下身的轻风。水晶公下意识咬紧了下唇绷起脸，让自己神情看起来不那么奇怪。思绪却不由自主飘远。   
他越是想收回注意力，就越是被光的面庞占据了脑海，他的呼吸，声音，体温，肌肤的触感，擦过面颊的胡茬，凹凸不平的疤痕。  
他喊着自己的名字略带沙哑的性感嗓音，专注地看进自己眼睛的蓝眸，臂膀紧箍腰身的力度。他的一切将自己全身心占满。  
幸好他已经安排完事项，随行人员告辞后独自神游走到了这个偏僻的角落，没人能看到水晶公回忆起昨晚激烈的性事后发烫的脸。嗡鸣猝不及防在耳体内炸响，猝然加强的震动让水晶公腰一软，低叫一声差点支撑不住，只能哆哆嗦嗦走到桌椅边，手撑着椅面，缓缓坐下来。他忽然明白了震动频率和强度改变的原因。  
只是似乎已经太晚了。食髓知味的后穴已经开始自主收缩品尝起它的味道。如果坐久了袍子后摆很可能吸饱了液体洇出奇怪的水痕。他必须沉沦在这快感之前避开所有人的视线，快点回到塔内去。  
但是，越是想转移注意力，就越无法移开视线，怎么可能不想他啊。察觉自己陷入死循环的水晶公攥紧了胸口的衣襟，尖锐抽气声中他绷紧了臀部肌肉却把里面东西的形状拓印得更加鲜明。  
他几乎要撑不住了。  
这时朝向地面的视野中探出了水晶都卫兵团制式的靴子。水晶公抬起头认出前面站着的正是在广场上教导新兵的皮特里格。他见公独自一人坐着，整个人都蜷缩着，看上去像是整整小了一圈，而且面色似乎有些奇怪。   
水晶都向来对公的健康非常上心，毕竟不止一次出现过因为过于疲惫面色太差而被送到医药馆喝药的情况了。他判断不出具体的病症，只好靠近询问。  
公似乎正在全身心抵御着什么的侵袭，但是被他的举动吓了一跳之后，症状似乎又减了。只是他注意到因惊讶略微后仰的身子像是被针扎了一下微微一弹，向一侧软倒几秒又迅速绷直了背脊重新端坐着。  
“我……我没事，就是想出来走走吹吹风。” 水晶公摆摆手，自己也被因为喘息过多变得干涩的嗓音吓了一跳。  
不过暗哑的音色倒是让年轻的卫兵明显皱眉，“水晶公，还是希望您能多加休息，注意身体。”   
难道是身体内部出了问题？皮特里格暗自猜测又多细看了几眼。渗出了细密汗珠的鼻尖，面色潮红，怎么看都不算是没事的样子。  
水晶公刚因士兵的反应暗自放下心，就被胳膊上传来的力度带了起来。  
“您是发烧了吗？得让医师看看才行”皮特里格将右臂穿过公的手臂，将他搀扶起来，不由分说就往医药馆的方向带。他想水晶公大概是烧糊涂了或者是在刻意隐瞒病情，不然也不会一遍拒绝着一边无力地小声辩解自己真的没事。于是挽着小臂架住他的青年人胳膊越发稳固有力起来。  
水晶公眼见着距离医药馆越来越近。若是在谢萨米尔毒辣的眼神下，这点小玩具肯定会藏不住的。雪上加霜的是刚刚他被向前的力道带起身，偏偏跳蛋因为重心的偏移好巧不巧将敏感处碾了个遍，他现在呼出的气息都是火热湿润的，浑身如同过电，酥麻得推拒都没了力度。  
绝对不能被带过去，不然一被发现就完蛋了，水晶公从快感中挣出来。看见医疗馆的门帘已经近在眼前，连耳尖都因焦灼向后压了下来。  
他忽然被另一只有力的臂膀捞了起来。光回来了，他一只手搭住后背，另一只手臂穿过膝弯把水晶公搂抱起来。似乎对一切了然于心的蓝眼睛冲着支棱着耳朵的水晶公眨一下眼就开始给跟皮特里格打哈哈。

水晶公几乎搂不住光的脖子，双手只能松松跨跨搭在肩膀上，脸彻底埋在光的胸口，浑身抖成了筛子。刚刚光的手臂托起臀部的时候，一下压到了要命的地方，骤然炸裂的快感让他指尖都软到发颤。况且光还瞅着机会偷偷揉捏了一下柔软的臀肉。  
水晶公抖着耳朵，连脸都埋在光的衣襟里，沙尘和暴烈阳光的味道将他包围了，一直为了掩盖而绷紧的神经松懈下来。垂下的耳尖甚至没能细听光无懈可击的答复。  
“——总之情况就是这样，据说这种草是有兴奋提神的功效，结果没想到刺激这么大，所以刚刚才回去拿药剂了。” 光一本正经。  
“很快就能没事吗？”皮特里格向眼前的暗之战士端端正正敬了个礼。虽然打消了大半顾虑，水晶公不住颤抖的样子依然让他有些担忧。  
“明天就又是平常的他了，交给我吧。”光拍了拍年轻卫兵的肩示意他放心，然后就着搂抱的姿势直接把水晶公带回了自己的私室。  
两人刚躺倒在床上，光就熟能生巧一路将腰部金饰和肩部搭扣还有手腕脚踝的缠带统统解了下来。最后撩起长袍下摆向上抚过腰跨和肩背，将黑色罩袍从头顶脱了下来。水晶公同时卸下了他的肩甲和手甲，指尖挑开内衬的纽扣。他们都有些迫不及待了，相互贴着对方起伏的胸膛，细小唇纹契合在热切的纠缠之中。  
光放开被水晶公的唇，手撩起黑色长袍，探入袍底将湿透的底裤从被捂得冷凉的肌肤上剥下来，被包住的前端还拉出了淫糜的透明的细丝。他没有再对松垮挂在脚踝的底裤多看一眼，而是顺着白皙臀缝直到大腿根内侧摸到了一手湿滑，挑挑眉对着水晶公展示手里的湿滑液体。这幅情景当然是意料之中，毕竟这就是他出的馊主意。  
水晶公羞耻又气愤地别过视线。在腿间摇晃着遮掩下身的红尾抬了起来，在光脸上不轻不重地扫了过去。

分开挺翘圆润的臀瓣，埋在后穴里的纯白跳蛋有着独特的亚拉戈风格的蓝纹。之前光顺着纹路深处透着的蓝光将它拆开过，发现可以设定成依据使用者的情绪来进行强弱控制，而且动力来源十分方便，是随处可见的水晶，还能依据水晶的能量属性释放完全不同的效果。他当时看了看内部仅可使用的冰火水雷属性图标，心里也有了底。毕竟不知道其他属性的效果会不会过头，光还是选了看起来刺激性最小的，从包里拿出一颗高纯度的水之水晶，嵌进了能源槽。  
现在想来这些疯狂涌出的体液该不会也是水晶的效果?也难怪会这么湿了。  
他自己都没想到效果这么好。恋人的身体被催熟得香软可口，肌理下透出潮红，如同一枚任由自己采撷的熟透红果。  
既然还有依据情绪波动的设置，那么能到达这种效果——  
“拉哈，你湿成这样。”光偏头对上水晶公的视线，“这么想我? ”  
“别说了，我……快点拿出来。”面对英雄直白的挑逗，水晶公只觉得脸上热度更上一档，抖了抖耳尖梗着脖子差点说不出话来。他细细抽着气，后穴却加快了吞吐。两条腿都搭在了光肩膀上，小腿肌肉绷出漂亮的线条。  
光心里一笑，扯开反复摇晃的毛绒红尾再去细看却犯了难。球体表面不平却没有可以着力的点，试着拿指尖伸进去夹出来，却只是触及到边缘将它推进更深的甬道。  
“拉哈，看来只能你自己排出来了。”光摸着下巴相当认真地建议似乎忘了自己正是始作俑者，“我怕推太深会更难取出来。”  
“诶——?”对这方面知之甚少的水晶公微张着嘴掩饰不住惊讶，“这……这该怎么做?”红尾也更加紧张地扫动起来。  
“就……”光用右手拇指抵着食指环了个圈，左手却顿在空中，没了下一步的比划。  
他泄气地放下手，轻言安慰。“很容易的，你试试看，把它挤出来。

指节在床单上攥出苍白，双腿越张越开。绷紧颤抖的小腹足以昭示那个小玩意是怎样贪恋着狭窄的肠肉，肠肉又是怎样一路在表面花纹的搓磨下将那个球体推至极限，又最终无力松懈下来的。在绽开的艳红中，堪堪冒头的冷白物体又一次缩了回去，将内壁蹂躏过一次的地方又重新碾了一遍。  
一次无功而返。

水晶公仰着头，脆弱的呜咽脱口而出。他喘息一会低头想确认情况，却只看到平坦的肚腹尽头挺立的性器正立在英雄的脸前。亚拉戈球敏锐地捕捉到了情绪波动和加速的心跳。水晶公在自己的淫乱的妄想中，震动频率又被推上了一个档。  
光正握着他的脚踝，看着再次出现的球体好不容易拨开艳红褶皱却一下缩了回去。寂静的室内嗡鸣却更响了。  
他一下就明白了，膝盖跪上水晶公腿间的床沿，手撑在水晶公头侧轻笑道，“拉哈，我听见声音变响了哦，你刚刚是不是在想很色的事?”  
水晶公咬着自己胳膊，他若是一张口，抑止不住的呜咽就会低叫出声，亏他还记得这是英雄的私室，薄薄一层木门外就是来回走动的住民。  
奔流的快感中，水晶公听见英雄叹了口气，被泪水泡红的眼角有粗糙指腹擦拭而过，自己无力掰住的大腿被宽厚手掌托起，他一下被柔软温暖的洪潮吞没了。  
仅仅是英雄在帮他口交这个认知就带来了不亚于脑内几百个神圣同时炸开的冲击。光抬眼对上水晶公摇曳湿润的红瞳，眼睛一弯笑起来，然后口中和本人一样娇小可爱的性器又涨大了一圈。他对这反应相当满意，屏住气，一下吞进了整个柱身。猫魅性器的倒刺剐蹭过坚硬的上颚，勃发柱身的经络擦过舌苔一下进入了最深处。跳蛋感应到水晶公自己耳际轰鸣的澎湃心跳，震动模式直接推上了最高档。弹动的软舌和上颚共同压迫着他的前面，球体深浅刻痕碾压着他的后面。前后双重刺激下，水晶公眼前一片白芒，抖着身体攀上了今天的第一波高峰。  
光吞咽完射进来的浊白吐出软下的肉柱，似乎不在意前端在唇边刮擦出淫荡的水痕。  
“现在应该容易一点了，来，拉哈，再试试。”

水晶公急促的呼吸逐渐平复，在深而缓的吸气中恢复了一点体力，又再度投入到新一轮的尝试中。  
平坦柔软的小腹再度凹陷下去在颤抖的股缝中，球体已经露出小半，挤压出的体液又在大腿内侧流下几道淫荡晶亮的痕迹。酥软的身体实在无法持续这样高强度的压榨，眼见着力量渐渐卸去，被折磨许久的穴肉又要将它重新包被起来，光猝不及防出手，在已经压至极限的小腹狠狠一按。  
伴随着球体掉落地板出水声，在一瞬间涟漪一般波及全身的麻痹感和放松的脱力感中，水晶公一下被逼出了眼泪。  
光把被折磨了大半天的猫魅搂进怀里一下下安抚着着背，同时还不忘抽身捡起沾有体液的跳蛋，手一松让深浅纹路的球体滚入水晶公的手心，“不好好看看这个小家伙吗? 你——”  
话还未说完，他就被柔软的唇瓣堵住了嘴。水晶公捧着光的脸，想阻止那些该死的词句。他的英雄今天好像变得格外坏心，那些让人面红耳赤的情话一句接一句往外面冒，似乎不看到他羞耻得无处安放的样子就不罢休。两人一同躺倒，光握着他的手腕反扣到床上。两条软舌在柔软的口腔里纠缠着，津液从口角溢出来。  
“你今天是，发生了什么事吗？”分开贴合的胸膛，水晶公喘息着发问。  
“拉哈，倒是你，是有多心大才会让夹着这种东西在外面走来走去啊。”一想到在自己回来之前，不知道多少人看到了这幅样子，光就在意得不得了。  
“那还不是——还不是因为你。”水晶公顿了顿，反驳道。直率表达不满的尾巴非常有气势地在身后拍着湿了的床单。  
要不是因为想到你，我怎么会变成这样。要不是你一早就走了，我也不会——  
光不再回话，手掌扣住布满莹蓝结晶体的后颈，又再度强硬地堵住微肿的唇瓣。水晶公被对方气息彻底霸占了却觉得完全不够，异物离开后空虚的内壁根本止不住身体里和心里的酥痒，焦灼收缩的肠肉渴望着光插进来，渴望着更深入，更粗暴的对待。他坐在光的大腿上，感觉硬物抵着自己尾椎，想起光还没释放一次，既然他还在这，就绝不允许自己的恋人用其他方式疏解欲望。  
“你还难受着吧，进来，我想要你。” 断续的音节述说着渴求。  
水晶公躺平下来，双臂勾着光的脖颈，腿主动环住光精壮的腰身，洁白柔韧的脚掌在他布满伤痕的后背和腰侧磨蹭。  
光正犹豫只今天一天次数过多会不会太过刺激，但在水晶公的要求下，他赧然垂眼，明白这是只需欣然领受的宠溺，正如他们对双方那些不可说也不必说的独占欲一样。他顺应着脖颈上的重量压下身子，温柔回了个吻，试探性伸了一个指节就察觉到了肉褶比平日更为热情的缠绵。枕头垫高酸软无力的腰肢，蓄势待发的性器略去拓展的步骤缓缓顶进了过于湿软泥泞的甬道里。

私室里的水声已经响了许久，没人发现被光之战士抱进悬挂公馆的水晶公已经好久没出来露脸了。  
水晶公在欲海中沉浮着，起初焦灼的肉穴被彻底填满带来被占有的餍足和安心，但是光的体力实在太好了，就算是和水晶塔同化的身体，也承受不住这样快感层层叠叠累加的甜蜜折磨，连射过一次萎靡下去的性器也再度抬头，昂扬顶端溢出的清液淌过柱身，汇流进他们交合的泥泞处。

“我……快要。”  
猫魅尖锐吸着气，粘稠水声夹杂着拍击臀肉的响动在寂静的居室内回荡，摇摇欲坠的颤抖尾音被大开大合的进出撞得破碎。腰腹间大颗汗珠，随着绞紧又舒展的肌肉滚落下来。他快要接近顶峰了。  
从眼尾到脸上一路烧到全身的红成了沦落情欲的象征。光抬起头，那双盈满了水光的红眸里自己的身影正淹没其中。他便扣住他的手指，气息从颈侧一路上游，贴着水晶公的耳朵灌入敏感的耳道。身下这具即将到达高潮的身体又引发一阵战栗。  
“拉哈你这样，真的很好看。”光喃喃说道。  
脱去城主的沉稳持重，像是卸下无数重负鲜活生动起来的神情，即使被沦沦快慰淹没也一直看着自己的眼睛，披被细短红毛的柔软耳朵，时不时漏出青年时期泣音的唇。这些光怎么也看不够，怎么也听不够。想看到更多的神情，更多不同的声音，化为自己独享也只有自己知道的财富。  
光舔舐着胸口的乳珠，锁骨，自然也没有冷落水光滋润的唇。之前强压下情欲留下的齿痕还在，他勾住唇齿间的软舌玩弄，侧脸掠过扫着脖颈的发丝，贴上柔软的耳朵继续之前的挑逗。  
“让我——再多看一会，好不好？  
光一边轻声细语作着诱导，一边覆在胸膛上的手向下一路抹开晶莹水光，在小腹轻轻压了压被自己顶到微凸的部分又继续向下游移，长期握持武器磨出的厚茧磨过敏感的伞盖，刮过湿润的铃口，搔动会阴最后揉搓着饱满的卵蛋，  
“好，好——”水晶公隔了几星秒捕捉到光的请求，一路被点燃的情欲噼里啪啦在脑海炸开，一处被爱抚能联动所有地方都有了快感，让人舒服得一个指节都不想动。他实在没有多于的精力思考这无意识的应允会将自己推进怎样的境地。  
几乎是在他答应的同时，水晶制成的细棍就着润滑直接捅进了溢着清液的铃口。眼前一片炸裂白光，身体像离水的鱼骤然弹动起来，绷紧的后腰弯曲到极致又一下断了线，落入被体液沾湿的被褥之中。水晶公似乎有一段时间失去了意识，脖颈微微后仰，连唇都抖得厉害，倒是高抬起的腰更加方便后穴里性器的进出。光掐着他的腰，一下一下重重捣进最深处。光毫无顾忌地碾过让他舒爽得抽搐的点。被挤出的体液在熟红穴口被打成细小白沫。身体最脆弱的那处被两根同时抵着操到深处，他蹬着腿，将湿透的床单推出重重褶皱，几乎要被逼出哭腔来，最后喉咙里出来的是压抑到极限的被咬碎的呜咽。光也咬着牙，面上游刃有余的神情也荡然无存了，他差点被肠道异常猛烈的痉挛直接绞出精。  
水晶公已经被极致的快乐撅住了，被抛上浪峰的身体迟迟不能下落。无意识的摇头中眼泪和汗液晃了满脸，沾湿的凌乱红发丝丝缕缕贴在脸侧。在奔涌的快感冲得几乎睁不开眼睛，却又不肯阖上之后独自遗留在看不到光的黑暗里。他硬是睁大笼了层水雾的双眼，伸手去够朦胧影象背后的光的脸。  
光捉住了把握不住距离在空中摇摇晃晃的手，在掌心吻了一下。他搂着水晶公湿透酥软的身体，丝毫不去理会在淋漓汗水后背被对方抓出的刺痛感。他抽出自己的性器，只留头部在里面，然后一路破开疯狂涌出潮液的穴肉狠狠地操了进去，同时伸手一下抽走了折磨对方许久的细棍。水晶公只觉得过热的甬道被光的东西彻底灌满了，过载的脑中早已混沌一片，他睁大着眼睛近乎昏厥过去，赤裸身体随着动作微微抽搐，涣散的瞳孔中也只留有空芒。那数次攀上高潮就差临门一脚的可怜性器终于得到了解放，却连喷溅出来都做不到了。粘稠的白浊像是哭泣一样一点点从萎靡下去的下身的铃口淌了出来。  
他们躺在一块喘息，肢体交叠肢体，发丝纠缠发丝，余韵轻柔波及着身体各处，连呼吸也交融也在一起。  
光最先恢复过来，他捞起无助瘫软的尾巴，笑着在毛发被蹂躏得凌乱的尾巴尖上吻了一下。  
“多谢款待。”  
他忽然起了把所有种类的水晶都试一遍的心思。  
“明天，你还需要出塔吗？”  
水晶公从光手中抢回自己的尾巴，不明白他发问的用意还是点了点头。  
光想起和那个卫兵的许诺泄气了。  
“没事，就这样吧。”总不能让关心他的人再担心了，不然不知道谢萨米尔又会研制出怎样奇怪味道的药来。  
光不再去想这些东西，翻个身搂着怀里温热的恋人的身体，和水晶公头抵着头睡着了。


End file.
